Nevertheless
by mrolympian
Summary: Annabeths POV while Percy's on the Andromeda. Percabeth. REVIEW!Constructive Criticism, please.


**Hey this is my first one shot. I'm taking a break on my story, **_**The Return.**_**Takes place in TLO during Percy's mission on the Andromeda in Annabeth's POV**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

Nethertheless 

Though Percy was on a dangerous mission to sink the _Princess Andromeda_, I wasn't worried. Much. I'd never admit it, but Seaweed Brain was the best fighter in Camp Half-Blood. But just in case, I told Beckendorf to keep him safe. If he can blow up a school on accident, using his bare hands, I'd hate to see what he could do on purpose.

I shuddered.

But I didn't see why I should care for his safety, maybe because he was my best friend and his life might be cut short in just a few days. But it made me sad that his possible last days were spent with _Rachel. _I sneered at the thought of her name. It seemed like Percy was pulling away from me, and into the grasp of that Red-headed menace. I just couldn't see what he saw in her. But I guess I shouldn't blame him so much as myself. I let us drift apart by ignoring him last summer.

_Stop it, don't you __**dare**__ think about the possible… __**death**__… of Percy. He's shown you time and again that he can protect himself. _

I wanted to argue with my brain that as much as it didn't seem like it, Percy wasn't invincible. I think. Especially after our conversation two weeks ago.

**Flashback:**

_Percy and I were on the beach, just talking like best-friends should. All the tenseness and awkwardness of last summer was cleared up in December, when I IM'd him after the guilt that had been building up inside finally boiled over. He even sent me a Christmas present through the mail, an owl charm for my camp necklace, along with a letter explaining a story about him, Thalia, and Nico in an adventure in the Underworld. _

_Percy and I were talking about random things until I asked him_

"_What was it like facing your first monster?"_

"_You mean the Minotaur? That was the scariest thing I had ever seen!"_

_I was shocked._

"_You? Scared? That's a first."_

"_What?! I thought I had just lost my mother! Besides, you try to kill a full grown Minotaur with your bare hands."_

"_You know what, Percy? Sometimes I think you're invincible."_

"_I'm not invincible! Who told you that!? I bet it was Nico. Was it Nico? Because if it was, he's dead! I told him n-" He was stopped by my hand over his mouth._

"_Gods, Percy! No, Nico didn't tell me anything! What's gotten in to you, Seaweed Brain?"_

"_Nothing's gotten into me. Nothing but Seaweed!" He said with a nervous laugh. _

_With a scoff I said,_

"_Okay." I exasperated the 'kay'. After a few laugh shared between us, I got up. _

"_Where you going?" He asked._

"_I got a few more thing to do on my laptop before curfew. See ya' at dinner!"_

**End Flashback**

_Oh Percy… _I thought, _you better not get yourself killed, or I'll, I'll… _

Wow. I am _PATHETIC!_ I can't even think of what I'd do if I lost my Seaweed Brain. Yes, _my _Seaweed Brain. He obviously doesn't notice that I like him. He's so _SLOW!_ Well I guess I don't call him _Seaweed Brain for nothing._

_After the war, I'll tell him._

I was with Chiron when I heard an Apollo Boy yell,

"He's here!"

I'll admit, I was excited to see him.

Chiron and I ran, or in his case, galloped, over to Percy. From the look of it, he had just came from the water. The Crowd separated for Chiron and I. I grabbed his arm.

"What happened? Is Luke-"

"The ship blew up. He wasn't destroyed. I don't know where –"

Silena Burst in.

"Where's Charlie?" She barked.

Where was Beckendorf? I looked at Percy to see had sad eyes. Where was- Oh, poor Silena.

"No. No. _No."_

She started to bawl. Then Clarisse, unlikely best friend of Silena came up and put an arm around her.

"Come on, girl" Clarisse said. "Let's go to the Big House. I'll make you some hot chocolate. And they left, along with everyone else. Only Percy, Chiron, and I remained.

I quickly wiped a tear from my Cheek.

"I'm glad you're not dead, Seaweed Brain."

He smiled half heartedly.

"Thanks, me too."

We had just lost Beckendorf, A war was going on, Kronos/Luke was on the loose, but I couldn't help but be happy. I had my Seaweed Brain. So, Nevertheless, I would be okay.

**Like it? REVIEW!!! I want to know If I'm any good at these!**


End file.
